At present, a variety of electronic devices possess a fingerprint identification function. More and more people are accustomed to performing various operations, such as unlocking a screen and confirming payment, through the fingerprint identification function.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.